1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cell phone protection cover structure, and more particularly to a cell phone protection cover structure by using a battery cover having a thick portion and a thin portion. The thin portion is adapted to connect with a support plate to form the same plane with the thick portion. The support plate can be opened at an angle to form a support. There is no need to provide an additional plastic protection cover for supporting the cell phone placed obliquely. The whole protection cover is lighter and thinner.
2. Description of Related Arts
These days, hand-held electronic devices become more and more popular, such as a smart phone. The smart phone has a touch screen and provides multiple functions, such as surfing, taking a photograph, playing movies and music and so on. Except telephone functions, the cell phone can be used to play movies. When watching a movie, it is necessary to adjust the screen of the cell phone at a proper angle for the user to watch the movie conveniently. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional cell phone protection cover comprises a plastic cover 11 and a leather cover 13. The plastic cover 11 has an accommodation room 12 to accommodate a cell phone 10. The leather cover 13 has an attachment portion 14, a folding line 15, a support portion 16, a connecting portion 17, and a protection portion 18. The attachment portion 14 is adhered to one side of the back of the plastic cover 11. The folding line 15 is disposed between the attachment portion 14 and the support portion 16 for the support portion 16 to be bent outward or to approach the plastic cover 11. The connecting portion 17 and the protection portion 18 extend from another side edge of the support portion 16. The leather cover 13 can be bent to form a triangle for supporting the plastic cover 11, so that the cell phone 10 can be placed obliquely for watching a movie. The cell phone 10 is protected by the plastic cover 11 and the leather cover 13 so the entire protection cover is thick. This is not convenient to carry. In addition, the plastic cover 11 covers the cell phone 10. It may cover the original shape of the cell phone 10. FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 show another conventional protection cover. The protection cover comprises a battery cover 23 of a cell phone 20, a connecting section 25, and a protection plate 26 which are integrally formed. The cell phone 20 has a battery 22 and hook recesses 21. The battery cover 23 has hooks 24 corresponding to the hook recesses 21. The hooks 24 are inserted in the hook recesses 21 when the cell phone 20 is coupled to the protection cover. The connecting section 25 is for bending the protection plate 26 to cover the screen of the cell phone 20. It is not necessary to provide an additional plastic cover for covering the cell phone 20, such that the cell phone protection cover is thinner. However, the battery cover 23 is integrally formed with the protection plate 26. The protection plate 26 cannot be bent to support the cell phone 20 to be placed obliquely for watching a movie.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.